<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running Hot by BeigeRabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445591">Running Hot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeigeRabbit/pseuds/BeigeRabbit'>BeigeRabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fruits Basket - Freeform, I've been watching a lot of Fruits Basket, Kyo walks in on Tohru while shes bent over the tub, Kyohru, Kyoru - Freeform, and at first I was like "Yeah ok this is cute", and my one brain cell yelled !!!!, and now me and my 1 (one) brain cell are here, but then it ended on Hulu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeigeRabbit/pseuds/BeigeRabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo heard Tohru’s voice from down the hall and immediately looked around and sat on his bed, ignoring the small throb he was feeling in his lower abdomen. </p><p>As on cue, the light patter of knocks hit the door. “Kyo – um, can I come in?” </p><p>Attempting to calm down, he relaxed his back slightly, “Y-yeah.” Annoyed he could feel the uneven tone of his own voice as he spoke.</p><p>OR</p><p>Kyo walks in while Tohru is bent over filling the tub with water. She's been living with them for less than a few months at this point, why wouldn't she close the damn door?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kyohru - Relationship, kyoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>11/30/2020 - Thank you all so much for your support and for reading my story 🥺 I've never written something like this and I've been so wildly out of my comfort zone - for this to be my biggest story I'm so warm and fuzzy inside (': I notice each kudo, comment and bookmark and I appreciate each one!! and 1,000 hits!! wow!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will you watch what you’re doing?!”</p><p>Tohru looked up quickly to catch only the glimpse of Kyo’s back as he turned out of the bathroom, propelling the door closed behind him.</p><p>The water behind her continued to run as she blinked in surprise. “Kyo-kun!” She raised her voice as she began to get up, pressing down on the water fountain to stop the bath water from continuing to spill.</p><p>“I’m sorry- but what did I do?” Lifting herself off her knees, Tohru brushed the palms of her hands down on her skirt before she followed the boy down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Kyo had just finished with his workout as he stepped inside the Sohma household. His face red from the heat of the sun on his walk home, Kyo relished in the moment as he stepped into the cool air. Walking upstairs, he began to hear the water of the bath running. Annoyed that someone was taking up the water, he quickened his step as he rounded the corner to the hallway.</p><p>Noticing the door was open, Kyo poked his head in the doorway, “Hey how long is this gonna –“</p><p>He felt his face redden immediately as his brows furrowed together, his heart skipping a beat. Tohru was leaned over the tub fully clothed, presumably checking the water temperature. However as her thighs separated as she kneeled on the ground, almost the entirety of her panties were on full display by her skirt.</p><p>Going into high alert, Kyo flung his body around before yelling, “Will you watch what you’re doing?!”, pushing the door closed before as he bolted for his own room.</p><p>Inside his room Kyo felt his heart beating against his rib cage, his ears were beat red as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Kyo heard Tohru’s voice from down the hall and immediately looked around and sat on his bed, ignoring the small throb he was feeling in his lower abdomen.</p><p>As on cue, the light patter of knocks hit the door. “Kyo – um, can I come in?”</p><p>Attempting to calm down, he relaxed his back slightly, “Y-yeah.” Annoyed he could feel the uneven tone of his own voice as he spoke</p><p>Tohru walked inside slowly, peaking her head in the door first before the rest of her body. “Oh, um, I was just curious what you were yelling about? I’m sorry if I startled you.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” He managed to mumble back, avoiding eye contact with the girl as he spoke. “Just be more careful next time.”</p><p>Her expression changed slowly, her lips turning to a frown as she tilted a head in confusion. “Careful of what?”</p><p>“Tch...” Kyo pointed his gaze firmly on the doorframe rather than Tohru herself. “Why did you have the door open if you were planning on taking a bath?”</p><p>The small girl shifted her weight from one leg to the other and she stood in front of him. “Oh! I was just getting it hot before I went and changed, is that what bothered you?”</p><p>Kyo felt a tinge in her stomach, how was her response so calm and naïve? Surely this had to be an act, what was she doing? Was she seriously going to make him spell it out to her?</p><p>“Just," The boy sighed, rubbing an eye in attempt to hide his wavering demeanor, "When you’re wearing skirts, be careful, okay?” Kyo could feel the heat on his cheeks spread to the rest of his body. Why was he even explaining the situation in the first place, it’s not like it would go well.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Tohru was confused for the entire duration of the conversation as she stood in Kyo’s bedroom. He was sat awkwardly on his bed, staring at various walls around the room as he spoke. She ran the water for a bath and that set Kyo off, she was trying her best to understand but it seemed with every question that made him more and more flustered and upset with her. Tohru snagged at the hem of her shirt, feeling herself begin to get flustered.</p><p>“Just, when you’re wearing skirts, be careful, okay?”</p><p>She looked at the boy for a beat, trying to think what he could’ve been talking about. She should be careful when wearing a skirt… why would…</p><p>Her mind began to start firing alerts at her as she envisioned the position she was in while she was leaning over the tub. Her skirt, it was usually a respectable length but when she had been bending over… did it raise…</p><p>“Ahh…” Her eyes began to widen as her cheeks flamed up. “AhhH! Oh! Oh my gosh I am so sorry! You know I would never- er, I wouldn’t ever want to put you in that situation, especially if I had known-“</p><p>Her limbs were flailing as she fought her body from moving both closer to the boy to explain herself and further away in embarrassment.</p><p>Kyo leaned forward, rubbing his hands over his face before standing back up and looking at the girl in his room for the first time since she entered.</p><p>“Listen it’s fine, I don’t care, you just need to be careful around other people.”</p><p>Tohru zipped her mouth shut as she nodded her head repeatedly.</p><p>“Now will you go bathe? I’m trying to get in there next.” Her shoulders slumped, his tone was back to the distance she had become to recognize as normal.</p><p>“Yes! Yes I’ll go now! Sorry!”</p><p>With that, Tohru spun on her heels, heading back into the bathroom. As she closed the door behind her, she looked at the bath half full with water. Squatting rather than kneeling over, Tohru turned the faucet once more, feeling a blush on the back of her neck. There was a pit in her stomach, but not one she could recognize. What had he seen? Why were the butterflies in her stomach happy he walked in?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tohru tried something the next day, her smile both anxious but devious. Walking into the dining room, Kyo was sat hovering over his plate, munching away. The room was empty as the pair were the only ones home. Holding her meal steadily, she placed the bowl next to him as she sat on his left side.</p><p>“You mind if I sit here?” She asked, politely.</p><p>“Yeah sure, go ahead.” Kyo responded cooly, ever since the incident yesterday he hasn’t been able to look her in the eyes yet.</p><p>“Oooh what are you eating!” She inquired, shifting her weight closer to look at the contents of his meal better.</p><p>“Uh- It’s only some rice and egg” He raised an eyebrow, finally looking at her as she leaned closer.</p><p>“Oooh yummy, can I have a bite?” Taking this as her moment, Tohru inched herself closer once more, feeling his body heat radiate on her thighs as their legs pressed against one another under the table. Her mind was on fire as her determination pushed her to keep going.</p><p>Kyo was fighting off the redness on his cheeks as he handed her his chopsticks, fixing a bite on them for her. “Here, take it.”</p><p>Taking the chopsticks from his hand, she lifted the bite in her mouth, keeping the chopsticks there for a half second longer than necessary.</p><p>“It’s delicious!” She nodded her head, holding the chopsticks back to Kyo, “Thank you!”</p><p>Kyo only stared down at the chopsticks she gave back to him, placing them back in his meal, his eyes hidden under his hair. “Yeah sure, no problem. Now why don’t you eat your own food?” </p><p>“On it!” Tohru felt her stomach in knots as she began to sip at her own soup in front of her, their thighs still touching under the table, eating from his chopsticks, who did she think she was? Where was this coming from? She was confused, nervous, but another side of her was equally excited and it was driving her towards him.</p><p>They ate quietly for the rest of their meal, as if nothing had happened in the first place.</p><p> </p><p> ---</p><p> </p><p>It took until the third time for Kyo to grow in suspicion of what was happening.</p><p>The boy was walking out to the dojo while Tohru was outside, folding the laundry.</p><p>“Good morning, Kyo!” She smiled, raising her hands to throw a duvet over the clothesline above her. As she raised her arms over her head, the bottom of her shirt began to rise as well. Exposing the bottom of her hips and stomach, the girl’s expression didn’t waver a bit. Her stomach was stretched as she raised up on her tippy toes to get the blanket over. What the hell was she doing? Had she always had to reach that far up to hang up laundry?</p><p>“Morning!” Kyo called out instead, eyes straight ahead as he continued on his path to the dojo. This was the third time Tohru had accidentally crossed a boundary with him. The first time in the bath, then the way her thighs pressed up against him as she used his own chopsticks to try his meal, and now this.</p><p>As he walked up to the dojo, he began to feel his abdomen warm up as his brain flickered on. These things had happened in a 3 day period along with her demeanor having changed slightly, differing from her routine. Her actions hadn’t made sense, unless… these weren’t accidents at all.</p><p>He felt his eyes darken at the prospect that Tohru had been purposefully teasing him like this. The feeling in his stomach growing. The prospect of him being correct made shoulders tense.</p><p>Shaking his head, Kyo continued into the dojo, beginning his training for the day. This matter could wait at least until he got home, convinced he was making things up. Tohro was sweet and kind, not devious, even if the prospect did excite him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>That night, Tohru escaped up on the roof to calm down. Her heart had been pounding watching Kyo come home from his work out, his biceps glistening as his hair stuck to his forehead. She shook her head, letting the cool air hit her face. What was she thinking? Her thoughts were consuming her, she found herself yearning for something in Kyo. She was out of character, but as she ran a hand through her hair, a faint tinge of happiness swept over her.</p><p>She looked up to see Kyo walking up on the roof, a towel around his head as he continued to dry off his hair.</p><p>“Kyo-kun!” Tohru smiled as she tilted her head, he had come to sit with her after all. “You know you’ll get a cold if you stay up here with your hair wet!”</p><p>“It’s worth it, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Kyo say down next to her, letting his hands rest from toweling the soppy mop of hair on his head.</p><p>“Oh?” Tohru could feel that sense of happiness leave as the nerves settled in. Kyo must’ve been here to confront her on her behavior- she must’ve crossed a line. She began to muster up the courage to say something as the boy interrupted.</p><p>“I know what you’ve been doing.”</p><p>Tohru felt her head explode, her expression goofy as she looked at the boy who was somehow maintaining his cool.</p><p>“Wh- I mean, I should’ve known you would, but I thought,” Her thoughts were in overdrive, cutting each of her own sentences off.</p><p>“I don’t mind it.”</p><p>Tohru’s words finally paused, her expression paused as she digested what the boy had just said. So he knew… and he didn’t mind? What does it mean to not mind?</p><p>“You don’t… mind?” The girls voice was soft as she looked at her knees in front of her.</p><p>“If anything, I sorta liked it.” Kyo’s face was shifting, no longer smiling but not angry. The way he was looking at her, he looked almost hungry.  </p><p>Tohru nodded her head, unsure of what to do next. She hadn’t been doing much, but he noticed. He noticed her. He sees her as a women and that made her stomach tighten.</p><p>“It was really bold of you, a side I had yet to see before.” His body was turning now, closing in the space between them. Tohru closed her eyes tightly, unable to watch as he described the embarrassing things she’d done for his attention.</p><p>“Kyo-kun…” she whispered, peaking an eye open to see the boy looking at her, only a few inches away. Anxious, Tohru closed the distance between them, letting their lips meet as she placed her weight on her hand to lean forward, resting it on Kyo’s knee.</p><p>Kyo urged her to follow as he leaned back, making Tohru lean further on top of him so as to not break their kiss.</p><p>Tohru breathed heavily as she felt the boys hand rest on her hip, sliding a finger underneath her night shirt, pressing on her skin. Tohru pushed the boy further down on his back against the paneled roof as she straddled over him, her hair cascading as almost walls around their faces as she looked down at him.  </p><p>“Tohru- I…” His face was breathless as he looked up at her face against the night sky behind her. Tohru leaned down once more to reconnect their lips, a slight hitch in her breathing as the friction of her moving caused her to rub against the growing bulge in Kyo’s pants.</p><p>The boy winced, grabbing her hip and pressing her down once more, growing needy for the sensation over and over again. Tohru moaned against his shoulder as she left herself be taken by him and used for his own pleasure. Shocked, Tohru’s eyes fluttered open as the boys hand reached behind her, grabbing at her ass exposed by their position, squeezing gently.</p><p>Tohru felt her body tense up, her excitement getting derailed by her nerves, unsure of what to do next.</p><p>“You okay? Should I stop?” The boy’s voice lingered in the air, pulling her out of her trance.</p><p>“I- no, but uh…um…” She placed a piece of hair behind her ear as she spoke. “What can I do? For you, I mean.”</p><p>Kyo’s expression shifted, his eyes darkening as he pushed himself to sitting back up, shifting their position to lay Tohru on her back instead. In between her legs, Kyo leaned down, placing a kiss to her lips, her cheek, her collarbones, her neck, anywhere he could reach, careful that their chests wouldn't meet. Tohru squirmed under the attention, her hands raising to his arms, holding his biceps lightly.</p><p>“Can I?”</p><p>The words pulled Tohru out of her thoughts as she looked down at the boy who was grabbing at the hem of her shirt. Nodding her head, she arched her back as he slid it off of her. Embarrassed to have not been wearing a bra due to her small bust, a blush covered her face immediately as the boy only looked at her. It felt like ages were passing by them.</p><p>“Well…” She mumbled, shifting her legs slightly in embarrassment.</p><p>Kyo lowered his head once more as instructed, placing a bread crumb trail of kisses down her chest, on each breast, and down her abdomen. Tohru reached one her hands up to grab at her breast in response, eager for sensation.</p><p>“Tohru I really want to…” As the boy spoke, Tohru had already begun nodding her head in agreement. Her head spinning, her body kept warm by his weight in the chill of the night air. Lifting her skirt up, Kyo moved the girls panties to the side as he rubbed a finger over her. Quivering at the contact, Tohru moaned his name under her breath as she arched her back, closing her eyes once again.</p><p>Hearing his own name on her lips must’ve caused the boy to grow impatient, as he lowered his head and stuck out his tongue, licking over her spot just once while using his finger to rub over the now moistened skin. Pressing his finger in ever slightly, the wetness gave easy access as he pushed further, in and out. Tohru’s insides felt like they were on fire, opening an eye to see Kyo focused on her body so intently made her head swim. Kyo added a second digit as her body asked for more. Pressing in and out at a faster pace, Tohru felt her body grow to be on fire as she squeezed her grasp on her breast she was holding. Continuing to press in and out, Kyo flattened his tongue around his fingers repeatedly until the small spew of words coming from Tohru’s mouth grew higher in pitch. </p><p>“K-kyo-kun, I want you to.”</p><p>Kyo moved his head back instead, placing his hands on her hips as he pressed a kiss on her chest once more.</p><p>"I don't have a condom or anything on me- I didn't plan for this." The boy let out a weak laugh as Tohru shook her head. "Just be careful. I trust you." </p><p>Tohru's words turned herself on, feeling so sultry and lustful in this moment caused her body to clench.</p><p>Frantically, Kyo began to unzip his pants, positioning himself over Tohru. "Let me know if it hurts, okay?" His hands were shaking slightly as he looked over Tohur's naked body below him, her skirt hitched up around her waist and underpants still pushed aside. Feeling himself get harder, Kyo spit on his hand before rubbing it over himself, positioning himself at her entrance. Looking into her eyes for any sign of disagreement, he found none as he pressed himself in slowly. The high pitched gasp that came from Tohru's mouth caused his hips to buck involuntarily, forcing his body to pause as he waited for her to get comfortable with him inside her. </p><p>A moment passed before Tohru nodded her head, "o-okay, you can move." </p><p>Slowly, Tohru felt the boys hips press up against her as he began to thrust himself in her. She felt completely filled up, her body aching as his movements began to become erratic. The wetness overwhelming, Kyo lost himself as he continued to speed up in tempo. The stream of cries coming from the girl below him spoke his language as he bent down to kiss her softly, hiking one of her legs up as leverage as he fucked her. </p><p>The angle change caused Tohru to cry out, muffling herself with her hand as she watched Kyo take her. </p><p>It continued like this until suddenly his movements shifted as he pulled himself out, cumming on her stomach. Feeling his body shake under the release, Kyo bowed his head, catching his breath. Tohru felt her body relaxing, taking in the mess on her abdomen. Kyo grabbed the towel he had been using to dry his hair and quickly cleaned her up, handing her the shirt that felt like it had been discarded ages ago. </p><p>"I'll head in first, then wait a few minutes before you come in, sound good?" He asked, fixing himself the best he could before standing back up to head indoors. </p><p>Nodding her head, Kyo leaned down, pressing a kiss to the girls forehead before turning to walk away, “Have a good night, I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>And with that, Tohru was left alone on the rooftop, her heart pounding and aching as she watched the boy walk away. Her legs felt wet as her body was on fire, wanting more. A slight smile curved on her lips, her heart slowing as she reassured herself. She at least knew how to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll admit I maaaaybe don't know these characters very well, but I absolutely love what I do know about them so I hope this didn't offend anyone who may have thought "Tohru/Kyo would never do that". I sorta knew that going into it, but I wanted to have fun too (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>